<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad pick-up lines only become worse if you have a concussion by owlsshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293314">bad pick-up lines only become worse if you have a concussion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows'>owlsshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Most Trusted Senpai Tendou Satori, Twitter Prompt Request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Did it hurt?” Yamagata asks again, touching his face, his arms, helping him on his feet.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Tsutomu’s brain goes on a strike; the only things on his mind currently are the great teachings of his reliable senpai, Tendou Satori.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“When I fell from heaven?” he asks, parroting the pick-up line he learned almost fourteen minutes ago, smiling giddily at Yamagata. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad pick-up lines only become worse if you have a concussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for @kaashiboo who requested GoshiGata with "tripped down stairs"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been roughly thirteen minutes since Goshiki Tsutomu learned an exquisite pick-up line from his most trusted senpai, Tendou Satori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve minutes of it Goshiki spent running around campus like a headless chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In twenty seconds he climbed three floors of the science building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten seconds spent apologizing to the fellow first-year he almost knocked over in his hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, it took only one second to take a misstep, trip, and roll spectacularly down to the second floor, landing on his back, with someone’s legs beside his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” the someone – who turns out to be his senpai Yamagata – says now, squatting down next to Tsutomu. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsutomu assesses the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel both his legs and arms, therefore nothing's broken. He can feel his back too, more painful than plain existence would make it necessary, so he expects some bruising later. His head hurts, not too much, but enough that he will likely end up with a bump there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata senpai crouches down next to him, face full of worry, giving Tsutomu a heartache. And this is the more difficult issue: bruises he can handle, and he can ice the bump on his head or spread some sports cream on the painful parts of his back, but what can he do with the matters of the heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it hurt?” Yamagata asks again, touching his face, his arms, helping him on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsutomu’s brain goes on a strike; the only things on his mind currently are the great teachings of his reliable senpai, Tendou Satori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I fell from heaven?” he asks, parroting the pick-up line he learned almost fourteen minutes ago, smiling giddily at Yamagata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It registers faintly that the line should not work like this; that he should be the one asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yamagata senpai</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it hurt when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>fell from heaven since </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is obviously an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsutomu growls in failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata blinks. Then he blinks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell down the stairs pretty badly, Goshiki,” he says. “I think you have a concussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I have a confession, not a concussion,” Tsutomu argues, holding onto his senpai’s hands while Yamagata leads him towards a bench on the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confession? You got confessed to? Great, kiddo, but still no reason to run like a crazed man and take three steps at a time. What if you injure yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsutomu assesses the question. Some parts register, some not. He gets really, unreasonably excited when Yamagata is around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be injured, I would have to sit out our matches. I want to play with you, senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I feel like I’m running out of time,” Tsutomu continues. He still has not let go of Yamagata’s hands, and so his senpai squeezes them supportive. “Sometimes I think that the senpai will soon graduate, and I feel the most confident when I stand on court alongside you, senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Yamagata replies, ears dusted with pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the coolest, strongest, most reliable libero I know, senpai!” Tsutomu says then. “I feel like I can jump freely into a spike knowing that you will always have my back. And I wanted to tell you… I didn’t want you to graduate and leave before I could tell you that I love you, senpai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata goes from mostly unripe peach to about to burst tomato in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… so what you say is that you respect me, right?” he asks, fidgeting with his hands around Tsutomu’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respect and love you,” Tsutomu says. He soon realizes that nodding and shaking his head simultaneously is not very clever, especially after falling down a flight of stairs. But he needs to get his message through, even if he failed to use the amazing pick-up line his most trusted senpai and confidant, Tendou taught him, so he steels his will and fights back the dizziness. “I like the way you play, but also, I like your jokes. I like how you pat my shoulder after the good plays. I like… how you look. I think you are very… handsome and attractive, senpai, and I want to… go out with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end, his voice simply squeaks – as if he was a rubber duck, and his voice got higher and higher the stronger Yamagata-senpai squeezed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” his senpai starts, loosening his grip around Tsutomu’s fingers. “I… I will take you to the infirmary now. We will have the school nurse take a look at you, and if they decide that you are good to go… uhm… we could… maybe… go home together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, Tsutomu thinks as his lips pull into a wide grin, the pick-up line did work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was not hopeless. Not hopeless at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>